Perfect Future
by PasoMaddie
Summary: Clary and Jace's beginning of a perfect future.
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Future  
Chapter 1

"Clary?" Jace Lightwood called from inside their bedroom, behind the shut door. She stood by the sink in the bathroom staring down at the little, white stick that would tell her future. "Are you in the bathroom?"

She glanced up towards the door quickly, before returning her gaze to the object in her hand. "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute, Jace." She replied, her voice coming out shakily.

"Clary baby? Are you okay?" he asked, picking up on the slight waver in her tone of voice.

Placing the stick down into the basin, she turned around to face the shut door, leaning on her hands. "Come in here, Jace."

From behind the wall, she heard the bed creak as he stood up and his ever so soft footsteps, pad over towards the bathroom.

The door opened slowly and Jace poked his head in, his eyes immediately falling upon Clary. "Hey, what's up?"

She gestured towards the sink, where the object lay. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

His brow furrowed with confusion and worry, his gaze never leaving hers as he strode over there. His whole faced seemed to drop as he peered over the lip of the sink and noticed the two lines that were easily identifiable on the white stick. "What is this?" he asked, his voice husky.

Clary clasped her hands together and front of her to stop them from shaking. She stared at the floor as she answered, "I'm pregnant." There was no answer for a large amount of time. Her eyes darted up to his face, judging his emotions. His expressions read shock, fear and above all love. "Jace?"

A big grin spread across his face and before she knew it, the distance between them was closed and she was in his arms being spun around the small room. "That's incredible!" he exclaimed with joy. "We're having a baby, we're really having a baby!"

She nodded vigorously and buried her face into the crook of his neck as he carried her out of the bathroom in his strong arms and placed her on the bed lightly. Tears streamed down her face as Jace crushed his lips to hers in a passionate, loving kiss. His hands cradled her face, her own flat against his solid chest. "I love you." He whispered into her ear once they had pulled away for the much needed oxygen.

As always she replied back, with the answer that always brought a smile to his face and lightened up his mood for the rest of the day, "I love you too, Jace."

The smell of freshly cooked cake wafted throughout the house and up the hallways of the institute. Clary stirred the instance her nose picked up the scent. Sweat glistened across her forehead, sticking her red hair to her skin. Her stomach churned and immediately she felt it coming as she bolted towards the bathroom. As she slipped through the door of Jace and her's bathroom, she faintly heard the soft click of the door to their room closing. The next thing she knew, she was vomiting violently, with Jace holding back her hair and rubbing her back soothingly.

Surprisingly, it passed quicker than expected and she sat on the cool tiles in the bathroom, leaning against Jace's toned chest. Tears sprung to her eyes and ran down her cheeks as Jace lowered his head to her ear and whispered, "Are you ok now?"

She turned her head slightly, so her eyes could see the gold in his. "I…" she began and then nodded. "Just a bit of morning sickness." He kissed her cheek softly before apologizing quietly. She turned around in his embrace and stared at him incredulously. "Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault, it was both of ours." She thought for a second before grasping his hands in hers and tangling their fingers together. Clary placed both of their hands lightly onto her still flat stomach. "In fact, I couldn't be happier about this." She leaned forward to brush her lips against his perfect ones but stopped herself as she realised what had just happened. He stared at her with an eyebrow raised, questioning her sudden frozen composure.

"I can't kiss you." She confessed. "Not after I just threw up, that's gross." The corners of Jace's lips pulled up in a smirk as he rolled his eyes. Without warning he leant in and kissed her on the lips, not caring what had just happened. This was her Clary and he would kiss her in rain, through blood and demon ichor. Because he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Flowers blossomed in the grass and trees sprouted from the ground. A blanket was spread underneath Clary and Jace as they nibbled on their crackers and cheese. Clary shifted uncomfortably before sighing softly.

Jace gazed over at her intently, throwing his remains into his mouth and chewing. "What is it?" he asked when he had finished eating. She shook her head and crawled over towards him, closing the distance and placing herself gently onto his lap. His arms immediately wrapped around her still small frame and hugged her closer to him. Lowering his head down towards her ear, he brushed away the red hair that hung like a halo around her face and whispered ever so quietly, "What's wrong, my Clary?"

She rested her head against his rock hard chest, listening intently to the beating his heart made. His heartbeat quickened as her head hit his body, slamming against his ribcage. Clary shrugged and pulled back to look at her boyfriend's golden eyes. She lifted her hand, and brushed back the hair that hung on his forehead. He needed a haircut; it would soon be in his eyes.

"You're so beautiful." She said so quietly, so only he would be able to hear.

His lips curved into a smirk as he retorted, "Of course I am, I'm part angel!" Clary rolled her eyes in response. He softened his voice as she squirmed in his lap so that she was straddling him. She lowered head back down onto his shoulder. He kissed her forehead lightly before whispering softly to her, "Clary, I know something's bothering you. You can tell me anything, you know that."

She sighed once more, burrowing her head further into Jace, as if he could take away her fears. "Aren't you scared, Jace?"

He thought about this for a second before answering. "Clary, we only found out yesterday, it hasn't had time to sink it quite yet."

A tear slid free from her eye and she brushed it away angrily. "Well, its sunk in a lot for me and its scaring me to death. I'm not ready for this, I'm not ready for a baby!" she cried.

Jace began to rub soothing circles on her back and whispering reassuring words, "Clary, we'll figure it out, I promise and I'll be right there by your side, every step of the way." She smiled and nodded against his chest as his lips brushed her forehead. She tilted her head back and parted her lips. Lowering his head, he met her waiting lips with his own. Their lips moved together in a passionate, loving kiss; a kiss that said all things, which spoke their undying love for each other.

Jace was the first to break the connection as he sat back and stared at the girl he had fallen head over heels in love with. How could he have been this lucky in finding a girl as beautiful as Clary? He could see in her eyes that she was wondering the same thing about him.

"Come with me, Clary. I have something I want to ask you."

Their hands swung back and forth as they walked through the many trees that created a mini forest. Jace held their picnic basket in his other hand, swinging it in time with their joined limbs. Clary wrapped herself more around Jace's arm; placing one hand around his bicep, leaving the one hand in his and leaning into him. She sighed in content as she gazed up to look at his angelic face. He felt her stare resting on his face and gazed down at her, all his love for her showing in that one moment.

He came to a stop by a bench that rested underneath the shade of a tree. He stepped in front of her, taking both of her hands in his and gently instructed her to take a seat. His hands left hers for a moment as he bent down and plucked a daisy from the ground. It came away with ease and with so much care and confidence he reached up and slid the flower behind Clary's flaming red hair. She smiled down at him as he once again took her hands in his.

And then before she knew it, he was down on one knee, a box removed from his jacket's pocket. "Clarissa Fray…"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Clarissa Fray," Jace Lightwood began, staring into the brilliant green eyes that belonged to the girl he loved. "From the very first moment I met you, the time in Pandemonium, when you saw me slaughter that demon…" she giggled slightly, her cheeks shading red. "I knew you were someone special. When I brought you back to the institute, I prayed and prayed for you to live and you did. And I am so glad that you did. You have completed my life, Clarissa Fray. You are my heart, my soul, my very being. I love you so much, which is why I am down on one knee and looking up to the girl I dreamed of, about to ask for her hand in marriage. So, my dearest, Clary, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Her heart was thudding wildly in her chest, threatening to break her ribs. She took in a big breath, to try and control the squeal that was ready to burst free. She nodded enthusiastically, a big grin spreading across her face. "I love you too, Jace. Yes!" She jumped into his arms, throwing him off balance. He fell backwards onto the grass, pulling her down with him where she landed on top of his chest, giggling. Lifting up Clary's left hand, he placed the delicate ring onto her ring finger, where it settled perfectly against her skin. Gently, she took his face between both of her palms and stared down at his beautiful, angelic face. He stared up at her just as she did to him, dazed by her green orbs that sat under her eyelashes.

Placing a hand on the small of her back, he brought her down to him, placing his lips against hers. Clary instantly melted into his touch, deepening the kiss. Clary was the first to pull away and roll off him. Jace frowned at the loss of her body on his, the touch of her lips brushing ever so gently against his own and the feel of her hands tracing his cheeks and jaw.

She stood up, pulling him with her. As soon as his body had straightened, his arms wrapped around her petite waist, drawing her closer to him.

She could feel the heat that radiated from his body and relished in it. "Jace…" she whispered, pulling away slightly, only to look up into his golden eyes.

Raising one eyebrow slightly, he murmured, "Mmm?"

"Can we please go somewhere for dinner? To celebrate I mean…"

He smiled softly at her and kissed the top Clary's head. "Of course we can. Have anywhere in mind?"

Smiling back, she began pulling him along, out of the park and towards the road that streamed with cars.

Light spilled from a large window and a big double door opened in towards the restaurant Clary was pulling Jace too. She stopped outside the doors and squeezed her golden boy's hand lightly. He glanced down at her, confusion burrowing across his forehead. She grinned up at him and tugged on his hand, pulling him after her and into the awaiting restaurant.

A middle aged lady with brown curly hair and brown eyes smiled at the couple as they walked in, hand in hand. "Hello, do you guys have a booking for tonight?" she asked lightly, looking down at the booking book and then back up at them.

"No," Jace said, "We're just here to—"

Clary stepped forward, cutting Jace off effectively. He looked at her with confusion as she replied, "Yes, we do. Fray, booking for two."

The waitress walked to a table that was set up with a red rose in a vase and wine. Jace stood behind a chair, pulling it out and gesturing for her to take a seat. She did so, thanking him.

The waitress poured out two glasses of wine before scampering back to take her spot as more guests waltzed through the door.

"Welcome, welcome," her voice greeted them.

Jace turned towards Clary, an eyebrow lifted, his lips twitched upwards in a smirk. "So, how long has this been planned for?"

She thought about that for a second as she reached over the table and interwined her fingers with his. "Since we found out about the baby…" It had been about a month since they found out they were expecting and Clary couldn't contain the joy inside herself for much more.

A glint of surprise, love and happiness appeared in Jace's golden orbs as he stared at her passionately. "That long?" She nodded in response. "I love you, Clary."

She squeezed his hand lightly, longing to bring her lips to his and tell him how much she loved him all through her gestures. Although she knew she shouldn't seems they were in a restaurant. "I love you too." She simply answered.

They ordered their meals and all too soon, they were walking hand in hand, back towards the institute.

The elevator beeped as the doors slid open into the lobby of the institute. Still with hands interlined, they stepped into the open elevator. As the doors clicked closed, Jace pulled Clary towards him and put his free hand under her chin so he could gaze into her beautiful green orbs. Lowering his head down slowly, he allowed both of their cravings to be fulfilled. His lips brushed hers ever so slightly, teasing her. Instantly at the soft touch, she felt irritated and pulled his head down harder to deepen the kiss. Taking their combined hands, she placed them over her stomach, where their baby would be, all while keeping their lips connected. He smiled against her mouth entangled his free hand into her fiery, red hair. The elevator doors opened with a groan but they continued on with their passionate embrace.

Someone cleared their throat and a voice interrupted them. Isabelle's. "Get a room, you two." She sneered.

Clary giggled and blushed deeply. Untangling herself from Jace, she glanced up at him and nodded as she extended her hand to show Isabelle the simple but beautiful ring. Isabelle gasped and stared at the ring that had an emerald surrounded with tiny diamonds.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

Jace pulled the covers up until they were tucked up neatly beneath their chins. He reached down and immediately found the body he was looking for. Clary had already fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, still in her day clothes and everything. Once they had gotten home, Jace could see fatigue weighing down heavily on her eyelids and shoulders. Her body had been hunched forward and she rested against Jace for support. He had kept an arm wrapped around her tightly, allowing her to lean against him. Eventually he was the only thing keeping her up right.

After much calming down of Isabelle and resistance that came from her, he had Clary wrapped up in blankets and her shoes off.

Now she was sleeping peacefully, her red hair spilled all over the pillow and her back towards him. Jace gently placed an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him until her back rested against his chest. She stirred and blinked sleepily, turning her head slightly and looking at her angel boy from the corner of her eye.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, love. Go back to sleep." He cooed gently, squeezing her gently and brushing his lips against her shoulder.

"Mmm… ok…" she whispered sleepily, rolling until she was facing him and had her arms wrapped securely around his torso and her head buried into his solid chest. She breathed in the scent of him, relishing silently in it. "Good night, Jace."

He pressed his lips to her forehead and mumbled, "Good night, my Clary." Against her brow.

Clary breathed in deeply and released it slowly, a soft smile growing on her lips as she realised Jace's arms were still around her. Sun filtered into the room and with that light, she could see Jace's peaceful expression, showing her that he was still asleep; a rare occasion to see.

She sat up slowly, untangling herself from her sleeping angel. Clary stood up and began walking to the bathroom. She stopped at the dresser and grabbed some clothes out to wear for the day before slipping through the door.

She pulled her tank top over her head and gazed at her stomach which now was beginning to stretch the material. She placed a hand over her growing belly before slipping her shorts on.

When she opened the door, her eyes were met with a pair of golden ones. He smirked and then his eyes found her stomach and seemed to widen. He barrelled off the bed and landed in front of her with ease and grace.

She took her hand in his and with their intertwined fingers, placed them over her stomach. He smiled and kissed her forehead, her lips and her nose. She giggled and raised up onto her tippy toes, so that she could reach her lips for herself. She removed her hands from his and cradled his face; her thumbs brushing gently along his cheek bones.

She moulded her lips against his as they moved in sync. Against her parting lips, Jace whispered, "I love you, Clarissa Lightwood."

She smiled and pulled away to stare into his mesmerizing gold eyes. Even after just waking up, he was beautiful. "I love you too, Jace Lightwood."

Before Clary's stomach could grow any bigger, they held their wedding in the institute, where everyone they loved and cherished could attend. They sealed their love commitment with a kiss and went on with their lives as soon to be parents.

On the day of their first child's birth, they both could see how their future was going to turn out. They had a family now, one that they had to look after. Clary held Jace and her's daughter in her arms, smiling down at the beautiful girl who had blonde, wavy hair and bright, green eyes. She glanced up at Jace who too stood smiling down at the baby. He wrapped his arms around his family and held them close. Promising himself that he would let nothing bad happen to them. This was his family now and his future. His perfect future.


End file.
